


【香菇】無題

by yu_jie



Category: History3那一天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie
Relationships: 香菇
Kudos: 21





	【香菇】無題

“給我，好想要。”

項豪廷將站在床邊的于希顧用力地往床上拉，于希顧重心不穩的撲到項豪廷懷裡，因為姿勢的關係，于希顧現在是跨坐在項豪廷身上，雙手撐在項豪廷的肩上想要起身，不料卻被項豪廷一把抓住，用力地往後反扣在他的腰間，于希顧想掙扎掉那人的束縛，卻發現項豪廷抓著他的手越來越用力，于希顧抬眼對上項豪廷的眼睛，那人喘著粗氣，雙眼迷離，眼神裡盡是對他的愛意還有一些他看不透的情愫，因為跨坐的姿勢，他能感受到某個不可描述的地方正抵著自己的屁股   
“給我好不好…”項豪廷埋在他的頸間，聲音帶著一點沙啞，嘴唇在光滑的皮膚上蹭，惹得于希顧有點癢，有了上次在客廳被項豪廷家人發現的經驗，于希顧心裡還是有點害怕的，明明是來陪他讀書，一起努力達成目標，為甚麼現在會搞到這種場面，  
“可是你家人….”  
“沒事，他們出去玩了，現在只剩我和你而已”  
“好…好啦”項豪廷看著于希顧的樣子，有點遲疑，還是不要為難他的于寶寶好了，正想說點甚麼的時候卻聽到于希顧發出了細小的聲音，他驚訝地抬起頭  
“你剛剛說甚麼?”  
“我說好啦，不要就算了”說完正想從項豪廷身上起來，卻被那人環住腰，扣著後腦杓，對準嘴唇親了下去。

含住他肖想已久的唇吸允著，慢慢廝磨，牙尖細細地啃咬著于希顧的唇，伸出舌頭描繪著唇形，兩人交換著彼此的唾液，靈活的舌撬開于希顧的牙關，在裡面攻城掠地，掃蕩著口腔的每個角落都沾染上自己的氣息，舔拭著上顎，勾著軟舌舔弄著，于希顧雙手環上項豪廷的脖子，低著頭努力地回應著項豪廷的吻，項豪廷的手順著于希顧的腰線一路往上，手指將襯衫的扣子一顆顆地解開，兩人分開時牽出一條銀絲，沾在于希顧的下巴上，項豪廷舔過那條水痕順著下巴往下親，在那人優美的頸線上留下一點一點的紅痕，再往下就來到那人的鎖骨，項豪廷對這方面的事情完全沒有概念，全都遵循著本能去行動，掌嘴啃咬著鎖骨，搔癢的感覺讓于希顧不自覺地從喉嚨發出細微的聲音，雙手緊緊地扣著項豪廷的肩膀，項豪廷碰過的地方都有種奇妙的感覺，低頭含著一邊的乳粒，舌尖舔著頂端，靈活地順著紋路打轉，奇怪的感覺蔓延到全身，讓于希顧忍不住想要獲得更多，不自覺的將胸口更往項豪廷的方向送，襯衫的釦子被解得差不多，要穿不穿得掛在手臂上，雙手環抱著那在自己胸前作亂的頭，胸情奇怪的感覺讓于希顧無法思考，雙眼微閉，享受著項豪廷帶給他的快感。

項豪廷也沒放過另一邊，大手從腰線游移到胸前，捏住那被冷落的乳粒輕輕的玩弄著，修長的手指夾住尖端搓揉，空閒的手環抱著于希顧的腰，慢慢地將人放倒在床上，直起身脫下自己的衣服，隨後又欺身上去，吻上那被他蹂躪到紅腫的唇，解開那人的褲頭，隔著內褲摸上那半勃的性器  
“嗯…不要摸…很髒”  
“沒事的，交給我”項豪廷扯下他的內褲，大手撫上那人的性器，一邊吻著他的唇一邊輕輕地搓揉，感受到那人放鬆後便握住他的性器上下套弄著，動作溫柔的不像話，像是在對待珍寶似的，有技巧的挑弄著性器，還不忘照顧到下面兩顆小球，過沒多久，于希顧悶哼一聲，交代在項豪廷手裡，項豪廷伸手抽了幾張面紙，將手上的白濁擦乾淨，忽然對上于希顧的眼神突然起了玩心，當著于希顧的面，將手移到自己嘴邊，伸出舌頭將殘餘的白濁舔掉  
“欸你幹嘛啊!很髒欸”于希顧起身一把抓住項豪廷的手，只見他反扣住于希顧的手高舉過頭，將人重新壓回床上  
“是你的我怎麼會嫌髒?”說完輕咬了一下于希顧的下唇，接著從床底下拿出一個紙袋，從裡面拿出一管潤滑劑，于希顧看到這些東西，睜著大眼看著項豪廷  
“你!!!!你個禽獸!!!”說完就想抬手打項豪廷，卻被對方一手握住壓在一旁，那人笑得一臉邪魅  
“這不是禽獸啊寶貝，這是有備無患。”接著拆開潤滑劑的包裝，擠了一坨在手心裡，將于希顧的腿往兩邊張，露出那未被開發的地方，項豪廷吞了吞口水，手指輕輕地按壓著穴口的周圍，于希顧被那炙熱的目光盯得有點害羞，想把腳合起來卻被人往兩邊掰開，項豪廷慢慢地往裡面探入一指，于希顧覺得有點奇怪的扭了扭腰，收縮著後穴，項豪廷俯下身輕啄著于希顧的唇  
“寶寶放鬆，交給我”說完便在他臉上落下細細密密的吻，感受到懷裡人的方送後便慢慢地模仿性交的姿勢進進出出，隨後增加兩指三指，壞心的曲起手指，指尖搔刮著內壁，惹得于希顧一震輕顫，雙手虛環在項豪廷的脖子上，感受到擴張得差不多了之後，項豪廷抽出沾滿腸液的手指，脫下自己的褲子，將那硬的發疼的性器釋放出來，扶著自己的劇務在穴口處磨蹭了幾下  
“如果痛的話你就咬我，抓我也可以，知道嗎?”說完之後慢慢地挺動自己的腰身，剛進去一個頭，項豪廷就停下了自己的動作，  
“啊…”于希顧緊緊的抱著項豪廷，手在他背上抓出幾道紅痕  
“寶寶放鬆點”項豪廷不斷吻著于希顧，試圖讓他放鬆，過了一會感受到放鬆後便慢慢的將性器挺進去，緊實的小穴像是有無數張小嘴吸允著項豪廷的性器，穴裡溫暖的穴肉包裹著項豪廷讓他差點繳械投降，等于希顧適應好之後便開始慢慢地抽插起來，床板隨著兩人的動作發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲響，于希顧的腿希環在那人精壯的腰上，本來的痛感也慢慢的轉變成快感，舒服地讓他不自覺地發出一點細微的呻吟，嚇得他用手遮住自己的嘴巴，卻被項豪廷移開與之十指緊扣  
“別遮起來，叫出來我想聽”于希顧看著項豪廷的眼睛，眼裡滿滿的都是他，心裡有個想法冒出來。

“想讓他開心”

項豪廷慢慢地加快抽插的速度，于希顧的聲音也跟隨著動作起起伏伏，他巴著項豪廷的肩膀，在他耳邊發出細微的呻吟，帶點沙啞的喉音傳入項豪廷的耳裡，無非是最好的催情劑，忽然頂到一個地方，于希顧覺得一陣酥麻感從尾椎傳到大腦，呻吟也突然變高了幾度，項豪廷起了壞心，調整一下方向便往那裏進攻，抽插的速度也越來越快  
“嗯…你…慢點…項…項豪廷…啊…”  
項豪廷挺動著腰身的速度越來越快，每一下都撞擊在敏感點上，用力地抽插數十下後，兩人一起達到巔峰，項豪廷抱著于希顧躺在床上喘氣，隨後又將人抱起來  
“你幹嘛?”  
“帶你去洗澡啊，不然你會生病的”于希顧乖乖地窩在項豪廷的懷裡，就著這個姿勢走進浴室，過程中于希顧感受到那人的東西還埋在自己體內，而且好像有甦醒的趨勢  
“項豪廷!!!你是狗嗎?不累啊!!!”  
“我是你的哈士奇啊”說完便關上浴室的門，裡面傳出流水聲還有一些細小的呻吟跟肉體拍打的聲音，兩人洗完澡出來已經是一個小時候的事情了。

當然，項豪廷被趕去睡地板的事都是後話了。


End file.
